


Things Aren’t As They Seem

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19638685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Sam and Dean battle vampires but travelers from the future show them things aren’t as they seem.





	Things Aren’t As They Seem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \- so not mine
> 
>  **Timeline** – irrelevant
> 
>  **Warning** \- Cross over
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This was written for kribban at comment_fic for the prompt of “Star Trek (any iteration)/Supernatural. Monsters are actually time-traveling aliens.”

XXX

“Way to end up on Santa’s naughty list,” Sam joked, dodging under the swing of a fanged stripper. “Only you could go into a strip club and find a vampire nest, Dean.”

Dean slammed a stake home, snorting at his brother. “I’m surprised you found me here. Besides, Tarantino beat me to it. Didn’t you see _Dusk to Dawn_?”

“Movies don’t cou- ow!” Sam tore himself away from the redhead who sank fangs into his shoulder. 

Before Dean could zing a comeback his way, a strange noise filled the strip club along with a bright light. Three people stepped forward as the light faded, two in blue shirts with gold trim and the other in a gold shirt. Sam’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped as they materialized out of nowhere. One of the men in blue had long pointed ears. Sam didn’t know why, after all he and Dean had been through, that he was surprised.

“Captain, the Vulcan intelligence was right. The Robifrin did escape through time,” the pointy-eared man said.

“He has eyes, Spock,” the other blue shirted man said, rolling his eyes even more expertly than Dean could manage.

“What’s a Robifrin and who the hell are you?” Dean barked.

“Them and we’re with Starfleet, which is probably more than I should tell you,” the man in gold, the captain, said, pointing to the fanged stripper brigade.

“The vampires?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Robifrin,” the captain corrected.

“To humans of this time period, they would appear to be vampires,” Spock replied.

“We’ll be taking them back to their time and their planet,” the captain said.

“Have you tried fighting these things?” Sam panted, and then suddenly realized the vampires weren’t attacking. They had crowded into the far corner, searching for an exit.

“We have,” the captain replied pulling a ray gun out. He took a shot, a wide beam of light spreading out. His two subordinates did likewise and just like that all the vampires were unconscious or dead. “Escort them up, Bones.”

The older man in blue nodded and walked over to the fallen vampires. “Eight to beam up, straight to the brig.”

In another flash of light, they were gone except Spock and the captain.

“So, what are you saying, Starfleet? That vampires are time-traveling aliens, like your buddy there.” Dean pointed to Spock.

The captain grinned. “I am. “

“You look human,” Sam protested.

“I am. From Iowa actually in oh a few hundred years. Sorry about the Robifrin. Hope you didn’t get hurt?”

Dean waved him off. “We can handle ourselves.”

“Good. Kirk to Enterprise, two to beam up.”

With that, they were gone. Sam stared at the spot they disappeared from. “Dean, next time you want to see strippers, you’re on your own.”


End file.
